The Day Lara Croft Came to Class
by Dark One
Summary: This is what might happen if Lara came to one of my university classes


The Day Lara Croft Came to Class  
  
"All right every," said the professor, raising his arms over his head. Suddenly the entire room of students that had been chattering on about mostly nothing came to sudden halt. "I know that we had a test scheduled for today but there was a lady in town today that I thought would make an excellent speaker. So we will forgo that so we can allow her to speak to us.  
Gradually, a smile penetrated my cold exterior of the day. Finally I had a chance to sleep. After staying up all-night and typing my latest fan fiction story I was inclined to merely stay at home and doze the day away. However, with the second of four tests set for the day and with my grade hanging in the balance as it was I decided to come to class and muddle through.  
Gently, I leaned my head back against the wall behind me so that I could comfortably snooze through the long-winded speaker without arousing suspicion. As I slowly closed my eyes the professor's words began to drift away as if they were leaves caught in an autumn wind. "…Would you please welcome," he said, "Miss Lara Croft."  
Instantly, my eye's sprung open and I shot up in my seat. Lara Croft was here? But how? Wasn't she just a character in a game? My mind flew in several directions at once; all pointing to the fact that there was no way Lara Croft actually existed.  
And then she came into the room. Although she wasn't wearing her usual raiding garb it was plain to see that through her jeans and t-shirt that she was, or at least appeared to be, Lara. Even her voice was authentic.  
"Um, excuse me," I said raising my hand, "but aren't you the star in the those Tombraider games?"  
The young lady smiled back at me almost as if she were embarrassed to discuss the subject. "Yes, I am," she admitted, "Do you like them."  
"Well, yes," responded "but I didn't think you were real."  
"Oh I get that a lot," she said, "but in my line of work it's not surprising."  
Thoughtfully, I scratched my chin, trying to remember all the places that I had heard that she wasn't real. Even in that, however, something far stranger occurred to me. "Its funny that you should mention your line of work," I said from behind a puzzled expression, "because it brings up an interesting question. You are still a tomb raider I presume?" Croft nodded in the affirmative. "In that case, why are you a special speaker in this class?"  
The young lady turned toward the professor. "What class is this?" she asked sternly.  
The instructor hung his head low. "It's an algebra class," he admitted pitifully.  
"Well, then, Miss Croft," I said jumping at my chance, "what do you say we forget this and go have dinner?"  
"Maybe later," she answered. She was more interested in my poor professor. "Do you know that you are a sorry excuse for university instructor?" she scorned, "if this were England I'd have you barred."  
"Speaking of England," I interrupted again, "would you like some company on the way home?"  
"No, I'm fine," she responded, now getting a little frustrated.  
"But I don't take up much room," I pleaded.  
Just then, the world famous tomb raider stepped forward and grabbed me by the collar. "Look, you little bug, I don't know who you are but you're really getting annoying."  
What could I do but smile? Lara was actually touching me. "Thanks," I said deliriously.  
"For what?" she asked.  
I was now in somewhat of a stupor. "I forgot," I said, "but whatever it was, thanks."  
That was all she could stand. With all her might, the Croft threw me down onto the hard floor. Then, from inside of her jacket she a small firearm and aimed it at my head. "You are, she said, "nearly the most annoying person on the planet."  
"I bet you say that to all the guys," I chuckled in goofy manner.  
Without even hint of hesitation the young lady turned and fired her weapon, destroying the overhead projector that was sitting near the wall. "I think I'll be going now," she said. Then, she sternly turned on one heal and marched triumphantly out the door.  
"Well, lets all give our special speaker a hand" the professor instructed.  



End file.
